What your Boyfriend Should do
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: DO NOT GO TO THE BOTTOM TO FIND OUT WHO THE COUPLE IS! You'll regret it. One - Shot. The worst it has in it is kissing. Hope you enjoy. COMPLETE.


_**What a Boyfriend SHOULD do**_

_**By: **__**DropDeadRomantic **_

_**When she walks away from you mad, follow her**_

"I can't believe you did this!! How could you lose her! She's not just a cat, she's my family!" She yelled at him. He could see how angry she was, but he didn't care, he wasn't letting her go anywhere. When she started walking down the sidewalk in the other direction, he followed her. She knew he was there, but she didn't care, she was still mad.

_**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her**_

They were playing scrabble and it was his turn to spell something. She was watching intently, but not at him per say. She was staring at his lips. Looking up, he noticed this as well. Putting a hand on her cheek, he leaned forward, and kissed her. Not a chaste one, but the perfect one.

___**When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go**_

"No, I'm not doing this anymore! I'm not gonna sit here and let this happen!" She got up off his bed, and tried to leave the room. He beat her too it, and held onto her wrists. She starts trying to get free by throwing her fists at his chest. He can see the tears start to form. She tries to push him away, he doesn't let her. She starts punching him again, but he won't let her go. The tears are now flowing freely, and she can't help but give up and let him hold her. It's where she feels the safest.

___**When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her**_

"You stupid ass hole! She's my best friend and you kiss her! You ass hole, I though you loved me!! You son of a bit-" He cuts her off by kissing her. He has a hold on her upper arms so she can't get free. He knows he messed up, but he does love her, he was drunk. Even though it's not an excuse, he really loves her. He lets go of her arms and pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. He breaks the kiss, only to go back in a few times for little pecks. "I love you. I was an idiot. I love YOU." He tells her. And if he has to, he'll tell her for the rest of his life.

_**When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong**_

There sitting on his bed, and he knows something is wrong. She is usually so chatty, and he loves it. But she's being quiet, he knows. They always talk, he knows something is wrong. He puts an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer, kissing her head. "What's wrong, love?"

___**When she ignores you, give her your attention**_

They are sitting at their lunch table. She is eating, and keeping quiet. He's talking with some friends, when he notices her. He says her name, but she doesn't react. She's ignoring him for some reason. She knows it's because her day has been bad, and she doesn't want her mood to upset his. He thinks she mad. Instead of letting her be, he cracks jokes to lighten her up, and make her know he's there. It works.

_**When she pulls away, pull her back**_

She's had another bad day, and he can see it. He always can. He pulls her into the hug he knows she needs. After a while she tries to pull away, but he doesn't let her. Whispering "A little more time, love." He pulls her back. She has no problem with it.

_**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful**_

He's up before her. She always has bed head, her makeup is smudged from not taking it off last night, and she looks like she put on too much blush. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at the site of him. Pulling her to him, he tells her she's beautiful. She tells him she knows he's lying, but he really isn't. She is the most beautiful woman in the world to him, weather it be just in the morning, or after she puts on her face, as so many people call it.

_**When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word**_

He is at home, in his living room watching TV. She told him about her parent's possible separation, and he's worried about her. Her parents asked to have a family meeting with her and her sister, he knows it's coming, but she doesn't. After another hour of waiting, there is a knock on his front door. He already knows it's her, so he rushes to get it, almost plowing into his dad in the process. Opening the door, he sees her. Her hair is up in a messy pony, strands falling out. Her makeup is smudged, from all the crying. At the site of him, fresh tear make their way down her face. Neither notices his father leave the room. He pulls her inside, and into a hug. That only makes her crying worse, she's now sobbing into his shoulder. He takes it, letting her get everything out. She needs it, he keeps telling himself. He's hurting because she is. He won't say anything to interrupt her, she needs it.

_**When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind**_

He is at his locker talking with his friends. She walks by, not noticing him standing less than 5 feet away. He tells his friends he'll talk to them later, they turn to look at what he is, and they get it. Walking up behind her, he slips his arms around her waist and starts kissing her neck. She giggles but continues her conversation until her friends leave. Once there gone, she turns in his arms, and kisses him. Long, passionate, and full of love. When they break there both panting, and smiling like idiots.

_**When she's scared, protect her**_

There at the movie theater seeing Saw 5, and she's scared out of her mind. Every few minutes she's screaming, and jumping. Pulling up the armrest in between them, he pulls her closer, whispering that its only a movie, and that's she's safe with him. He means it, and she believes him. She didn't scream again, but she did jump a few times. Earning a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek from him.

_**When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her**_

She's just getting back from her after school job, and she's at his house doing homework. They finish, and she's tired. Resting her head on his shoulder as they lay back on his headboard. Lifting her head to him, he kisses her, telling her that he's just as tired as she is, and that he loves her. Breaking the kiss, they both lay down, and fall asleep with her head laying on his chest, and his arms around her. His father walks in, and smiles, slipping back out.

_**When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**_

"I'm taking your hat." She tells him, and walks out the door towards their high school. There is a school football game, and she always wears it. He loves the hat, but loves her more, so he lets her keep it for the night. On the plus side, when he gets it back the next day it smells just like her. He thinks she sleeps with it intentionally.

_**When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh**_

She's on his bed; he's changing in his closet. He walks out in the funniest shirt he owns, and she grins. It's the ugliest cat on the planet. "Oh look at that. It's a kitty." She teases. He smirks and teases her back. "Oh, well at least it doesn't look like my cat." It's not that funny, but she can't help but laugh. He can always make her laugh, no matter how dumb it is.

_**When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay**_

"Love?" He asks as he walks into her room. She's lying down, facing the other way. She doesn't answer. He walks over to the bed, and sits down; she still won't look at him. "Love?" He asks again. He sighs when she still doesn't answer. He lies down with her, and turns her over. She's been crying, she still is, she doesn't want him to see her like this. He pulls her to his chest and pets her head. Once she calms down a little she tells him her Aunt Becky died today in a hit and run. He holds her tighter and tells her everything will be fine. That he's not going to leave her.

_**When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up**_

"You'll be perfect. You've rehearsed it millions of times with me, and your dance teacher. You'll be perfect." He tells her with confidence. She has a dance recital today, and she's worried. She looks at him like she doesn't believe him, she doesn't. He just smiles. "I had a physic find out, you never doubt one of those." He tries to joke and it earns him a little laugh. He takes her face in both of his hands, and is completely serious. "You'll be perfect." She smiles at him, and pulls him into a kiss before her teacher calls her back stage. When it's all said and done, he was right. She was perfect.

_**When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand**_

(Before they are together) He was in his silver Volvo on his way home when he saw his crush walking home. He pulled over to the side, and got out. She had stopped walking and look at him. Unbeknown to him, she also had a crush on him, and she was stunned that he would actually talk to her. "Hey. Do you need a ride home?" He asked her. She accepted and got in the car with him. They were silent other than when she would tell him when to turn or where to go. When they arrived at her house, neither wanted to say goodbye. She wanted to tell him she liked him, and he wanted to tell her he liked her. Both at once they said each other's names. He let her go first. "I like you. I have for a while, I was just too afraid to do it in front of anyone else in case you don't feel the same." She blurted. He already loved her, and by the smile on her face he knew she loved him too. They would just wait before they said it.

_**When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers**_

They were walking in the mall shopping, and just hanging out. Out of nowhere, she squealed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a store. Once in, she didn't let go. She was looking through the racks, while he was playing with her fingers, and twisting the ring on her index finger. She noticed and turned to him, smiling. Then turned back to what she was doing, not noticing the fact that he was internally freaking out at the contact.

_**When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh**_

(Before they are together) They are paired up for a lab project and are walking down the halls of the school discussing it. There are a group of students coming down her side of the hall, and they don't seem to notice her. How? He's not sure. She has to move so she doesn't bump them, but ends up bumping him. After the others pass, he pumps into her, and she laughs. They spend the rest of their time together "accidentally" bumping into each other.

_**When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold**_

"Can I tell you something?" She asked him one night when they were watching a movie at his place. His parents were on a date, and she asked to hang with her favorite man. "Sure, what's up?" She looks at him apprehensively. She thinks her mother is cheating on her father with someone at work, but she doesn't know if she should confront her mom, and ask her if it's true. "I wouldn't say anything to your dad, but I would ask your mom about it." He told her. She smiled in thanks and asked him to keep it a secret. "I wouldn't tell a soul." He promised, and he wouldn't break any promise of hers, not for anyone.

_**When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does**_

They are having a staring contest. He blinks first, but she doesn't look away, so neither does she. Once she realizes she's still staring, she looks away blushing. He puts a hand on her cheek, turning her towards him again, and the keep gazing at each other until his mother walks in the room a half hour later.

_**When she misses you, she's hurting inside**_

He is out of town with his parents for spring vacation. They are talking on the phone, he's about ready to burst into tears, so he tells her he has to go, his parents are calling. When she hangs up, a few traitor tears slide out of her eyes. She doesn't know it, but he's going through the same thing right then and there, only on the other side of the state.

_**When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away**_

They got into a fight, and he decided they should take some time apart. He can't take it after a week or so, he tells her that he's an idiot and that he can't live without her. "How do I know your not going to do this again the next time we fight? You broke my heart, and I don't know if I can just go back to you after that." She said, then walked off. The next day she shows up at his house and as soon as he opens the door, she's kissing him. "I'm not bitter enough to not give you a second chance." She tells him. He can hear the pain in her voice, and he knows she still feels the pain he caused her. With that knowledge, he feels it too.

_**When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers**_

"It's a stupid fight, love. I know you still love me." He tells her while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. "I know I still love you. I still want you to be mine." She tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles, and leans into kiss her.

_**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything**_

"I just don't know what to do anymore. It's too confusing." She says into the phone. He's on the other line. "Stay on the phone till I fall asleep?" She asks him. He knows she tired and won't last long, but he wants to hear her breathing to make sure after her little freak out that she's okay. "I'd love to." He says smiling.

_**When she's mad, hug her tight and don't let go**_

(Before they are together) "Why does she do this? I didn't do anything to her? I mean, I didn't even know her until she told me to stop hanging out with you! I mean, I'm not a threat am I? I'm not even pretty compared to her! I just don't get it!" She yelled in frustration. He walked up to her and hugged her. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, and she held him tight, not wanting to let go.

_**When she says she's ok, don't believe it, talk with her, because 10 yrs later she'll remember you**_

(Before they are together) "You okay?" He asked he one day in biology. He could see the tears for in her eyes, not to mention the pain in them. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was soft, almost faint. "No, your not. Tell me." He told her. She told him about her situation, and he offered a solution. She thanked him and he made a mental note to send flowers to her house.

_**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her**_

At 12 am her phone rang, waking her up. "Hello?" She asked. As soon as she heard him say 'Happy Birthday, love." She smiled and thanked him. They spent the next 10 minutes talking before they said goodnight, and he promised to give her a birthday kiss in the morning.

_**Treat her like she's all that matters to you**_

On Valentine's Day he bought her chocolates, a teddy bear, and a bracelet. On her birthday, he bought her tickets to her favorite band. But for Christmas he promised to love her forever. He told her that she was all that mattered to him, and that if he had to spend every second of every day proving it to her, he would.

_**Stay up all night with her when she's sick**_

She had a cold, and wouldn't let him near her in fear of him catching what she had. He walked into her room after her mother let him in. He brought cough medicine, soda, and lots of movies. "What are you doing here? I – cough – told you that I was sick." She told him. He sat on the bed, and pulled her to him. "I don't care. I'll stay all night." She looked up at him and smiled, relaxing into his chest.

_**Give her the world, let her wear your clothes**_

"Hun? Can I borrow your shirt?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded. He loved it when she wore his clothes. They smelt like her the next day.

_**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her, let her know she's important**_

Okay, I brought books, movies, and pizza." He said as he walked into her room. She had a depressing day, and he always knew how to cheer her up. She smiled and moved over on the bed so he could sit. They plugged in a movie, and ate. They ended up making out after half the movie was over.

_**Kiss her in the pouring rain**_

They were in the movies when an ex boyfriend of hers showed up claiming that he was still her boyfriend. She walked right out of the theater, on their first date. The ex was big, overprotective, and under the impression they were still together. He came after her after he told the ex to get lost. It was raining and when she heard him call her name, she stopped in the middle of the street. As soon as he got up to her, he put his hand on the back of her head, and pulled her to him. Their lips met and everything fell into place. The rain was still poring, and their lips moved in sync. Everyone was watching, wide eyed and smiles playing at their lips. The cars even stopped. When they pulled away, they were both smiling. "The first of many to come." He told her. Her smile got even bigger. They walked back to his car holding hands.

_**When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is; "Whose ass am I kicking babe?"**_

He was walking down the hall with his friends. Just as he turned the corner, he saw her and her friend head into the bathroom. Her friend had her arms around her shoulder, and she was crying. Her makeup was smudged. He ran in after them, not caring that it was the girls bathroom. He pulled her to him and didn't let go of her till she stopped crying. Once she pulled away, her friend had gone to class, and it was just them. "Whose ass am I kicking, love?" He asked her, completely serious. She looked at him with sad eyes. "James Peterson told all his friends I was a slut, and that I was easy." She told him. His anger flared, but died down immediately when she wrapped her arms around his torso. He rubbed her back until she was okay again, then took her to the office where they let her go home. The next day she found out James Peterson was sent to the hospital for a broken nose. She looked at him, and he just smiled and kissed her.

_**Tell her you love her when you can **_

They were watching TV with his family. She was leaning on his side, and he was playing with the ends of her hair. She looked up at him. "I love you, Edward." She told him. He looked down, and smiled at her. Leaning down to kiss her while he cupped her cheek. "I love you to, Bella." He told her when they separated. They looked forward to see Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, and Carlisle and Esme making out. They both smiled, and followed what everyone else was doing.__


End file.
